My Version Of Camp Rock
by iron man fan2626
Summary: This is a different take on Camp Rock what if when Shane and Mitchie went to Camp Rock for the first time they had already been secretly dating for 2 years and are now engaged to be married will they be able to keep there secret?


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Mitchie P.O.V

"I can't wait to see you baby" Shane said over the phone Shane and I are going to Camp Rock this summer so we can spend some alone time together Shane and I have been secretly dating for 2 years now which is not easy by the way with the annoying paparazzi everywhere we turn but we made it work and I love him with all my heart and I have not seen him in 3 months and it's hard not being able to see your fiancé for 3 months oh yeah I forgot to mention that last time he was here he proposed to me with my parents permission of course

"I know I'm so excited I get to spend the whole summer with you it feels like it has been forever since I last saw you" I sighed "well you will see me tomorrow baby and I already talked to my uncle Brown and he gave us the cabin as far away as he could from everyone else" I giggled "well I guess that's a good thing I mean that way I don't have to be completely quite when we make love" i heard him growl "yeah that is a plus" I giggled again "hey look I gotta go I have to finish packing I love you" I said "I love you too baby' and we hung up. An hour later once I had finished packing and got changed into one of Shane's Shirts and a pair of his boxers and got into bed and fell asleep

"Mitchie wake up we are leaving in 15 minutes" I jumped up and quickly got dressed I slipped on my engagement ring and stared down at it, it is so beautiful and he even had it engraved so it says _I love you_ I grabbed my bags and ran down the stairs where my mom was waiting for me in her catering van I jumped in "Are you excited" she asked with a smile "I'm super excited" she laughed "well honey you know you have to help out in the kitchen sometime in between your classes and spending time with Shane" I nodded

2 hours later I finally saw the sign for Camp Rock and started jumping for joy I pulled out phone and called Shane "Hey baby are you here?" I heard him ask "yeah we are pulling up now" when we turned in I saw his face and closed my phone and jumped out of the van I ran into his arms and we started kissing with so much passion his hands went to my hips and pulled me closer and deepened the kiss when suddenly someone cleared there throat we broke apart and looked up and I saw Brown I let go of Shane and went over and hugged him "oh my god hi Brown"

"Now Mitchie what did I tell you, you need to start calling me Uncle Brown" I smiled "Ok it's great to see you Uncle Brown" he chuckled my mom walked over and hugged Shane "Hey Connie" he said "Hey Shane um why don't you too go and get settled into your cabin and remember what I told you Mitchie" I nodded Shane grabbed my hand and we walked to the cabin "so what did your mom tell you" I decided to mess with him "she told me I'm not allowed to have sex with you because it would be inappropriate for camp" his smiled turned to a frown "but that's not going to work" he said

"Well I mean we could have sex but you have seen my mom get angry and if we did and she found out she would go beyond angry and I'm pretty sure you don't want that" I said as I walked into the cabin and I was in shock it was huge Shane groaned and laid down I walked over and straddled him I leaned down and kissed him with so much passion "wait Mitchie don't that I won't be able to control myself" I giggled " I have a confession to make my mom never told me we could not have sex she told me I had to find time in the day to help in the kitchen" his eyes went wide he flipped us over "you are so mean" he whispered into my ear which sent shivers down my spine his hands ran underneath my shirt he gently squeezed my boob

"Oh Shane" I moaned his lips went down my neck and he started to nibble went suddenly the door swung open we jumped up "whoa sorry to interrupt" I heard Nate say "ever heard of knocking" Shane asked Nate was about to answer when Jason walked in "Mitchie" he exclaimed and ran up and hugged me "Jason I can't breathe" I said he let go of me "sorry" he mumbled "it's ok" I giggled the whole room turned silent "ok so this is awkward so Jason and I are going to leave" Shane rolled his eyes "catch you guys later" I yelled out

I laid back on the bed and sighed Shane pulled me onto his lap and started rubbing my shoulder's I was so relaxed then I remembered "Shane we have to get up we have to go to opening Jam" he sighed "Why" I rolled my eyes "well we don't go don't plan on getting any tonight" I said and walked out of the cabin I immediately heard him walked behind me and he grabbed my hand and we walked over to the opening

When we were almost there I stopped I let go of his hand and I put my engagement ring on my other hand and turned it upside down so it looked like it was a purity ring "remember no one can know about us I mean at least not yet he nodded I walked through the crowd of people and accidently bumped into someone "oh sorry" the girl turned around and rolled her eyes "whatever" and she walked away "that's Tess Tyler if you want a drama free summer I suggest you stay away from her"

I smiled at the girl "Hi I'm Caitlyn" she said "I'm Mitchie" before anything else could be said Dee walked on the stage "Hi everyone" "Hi Dee" we sang she continued talking about how fun camp is going to be and then dismissed us to go to dinner I walked with Caitlyn we sat down and started talking when I saw Shane walk in to get food he saw me and winked and then walked out "Hey earth to Mitchie" "huh" I said Caitlyn giggled "oh sorry I just spaced out" "I can see that"

After dinner the actual opening Jam started and one by one people went up and started singing and dancing then it was my turn

Who Will I be?

Whoo, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar, be a moviestar  
In my head, a voice says

_[Chorus:]_  
Why not?  
Try everything  
Why stop?  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
'cause it's my life and now's the time  
Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is  
Up to me!

If I decide  
I'm the girl  
To change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity  
Right in front of me  
And the choice if all mine

_[Chorus]_

I wanna find the who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I wanna show the way that  
I can shine, yeah!  
Oh yeah!

Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice up to me  
Who will I be?  
Whoo, who will I be?  
Who will I be!

Everyone started clapping when I looked up I saw Shane was smiling and clapping I started walking towards him but kept getting stopped "oh my god Mitchie you were amazing" Caitlyn said but I wasn't really paying attention I was looking up at Shane "Mitchie" she said "oh uh thanks" I said then she looked in the direction I was looking "look I know he's hot but don't get your hopes up" I giggled

An hour later I finally was able to leave I walked back to our cabin and Shane walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist I walked over and started kissing him "I love you" and he threw me over his shoulder and threw me onto the bed

**Ok so what did you think**


End file.
